


fate/伯爵天草/塔.29-完结

by tltz1



Series: 塔 [20]
Category: fate - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 哨向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 11:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tltz1/pseuds/tltz1
Relationships: 爱德蒙·唐泰斯/天草时贞
Series: 塔 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1453093
Kudos: 8





	fate/伯爵天草/塔.29-完结

“爱德蒙——”  
爱德蒙在手写日记。这年头几乎只有军队会用到手写，网络将所有人联系起来，打字成为了人们的基本功，纸质书籍已经变成了收藏家专属，每一点油墨都带着历史的味道。  
但纸质文件有个无法替代的优势，那就是一个打火机就能将全部内容销毁，比删除文件要干净得多。  
“爱德蒙——”  
爱德蒙理都没理对方，从古董店里找到的钢笔在纸页上划出弯曲的痕迹，字体仿佛古代电影重现，透着一种时间长河另一头的优雅。  
“爱德蒙——”少年在床上滚了一圈，盯着坐在床边的他。  
“天草，”爱德蒙稍微旋转手腕来完成一个漂亮的停笔，“如果你很无聊，可以去做今天的基因修复了。”  
天草拎起被子把自己包成一个球，拒绝面对爱德蒙的冷酷无情。

没啥好说的，基因修复就一个字，疼。  
挖开骨头把每一个细胞的细胞膜刺破、每一颗细胞核的DNA重塑的疼。  
当然，细胞本身没有神经，伤害一个普通细胞并不会使人感到疼痛。但天草从曾经的实验文件里扒拉出来的DNA编译方法是溶液浸泡——看看那堆培养罐就能想到了——不管你修复哪的细胞，你的神经细胞都会紧急集合警告你赶紧远离这堆会对你的基因造成影响的物质，不断向大脑传递牙疼一样并不剧烈但尖锐持续的疼痛。爱德蒙没有亲身尝试过，但他很清楚这绝对是精神折磨，还是物理意义上的。  
有些苦只能一个人受，因为别人真的有心无力。  
何况爱德蒙也没那个心，他毫不留情地盯着天草被子包，一直盯到包子可怜兮兮地打开，少年带着一头乱毛幽幽望他一眼，把他脑袋扒拉到一边，再从床上蹭到医疗舱边，瞪着医疗舱里那清澈透明又极其可恶的液体。  
爱德蒙默默看着她的行动。肯定要泡，再疼也要泡，天草本身也不是对疼痛毫无耐性的人，按理来说干脆利落地泡完瘫在床上才是正事。拖沓不是天草的性格，也不会改变任何事情，但天草还是要在医疗舱边拖延时间。  
“你很希望我把你塞进去？”  
“……”天草，“你当年潜入向导学院是真的去把妹了。”  
“我没把到。”爱德蒙并没有真心地反驳。  
“那么爱德蒙同学，当你的哨兵一直拖延着不愿意去做一件事的时候，请你务必表示对他的支持。”天草像小孩子碰含羞草的叶子般小心地将手指浸入培养液中，露出那种被逼着吃不喜欢的蔬菜的表情，“哨兵对周围任何事物的变化都十分敏感，包括人类的情绪。同样的，这些家伙在大多数时候心怀叛逆，所以请不要在他自己感到恐惧或不安时表达对他的不满。”  
“你表达得少了么？”爱德蒙用波澜不惊的语气和他拌嘴，“你在怕什么？”  
天草没吭声，迈进医疗舱放下了玻璃罩，把自己和爱德蒙隔开。  
话题又被逃开了。  
其实爱德蒙知道他在害怕什么。天草会害怕的东西很少，而一旦他隐约表露出畏惧，爱德蒙肯定会第一时间发觉。到现在天草能怕的只有一个，存在感还不小，至少芦屋道满很喜欢它。  
对，那个被称为妖术师的家伙。  
仿佛另一个人格的，无论怎么看都保留着某些哨兵特性的家伙。

芦屋道满问天草恨不恨的时候，他的回答是，恨和爱不冲突。  
不可能不恨。恨意简直就是一直在心底灼烧的火焰，冰冷、愤怒，除了毁灭一切什么都不想做，看不到美好、也看不到痛苦，只有无限的复仇。  
他和爱德蒙说，复仇尽头什么都没有。没人比他更清楚这件事。没人如他这般深刻地了解过那是怎样的黑暗与冰冷。那份意志根本没想过毁灭之后是什么，世界和自己是要被一起毁灭的事物，如果说爱德蒙的复仇还有那么哪怕一丝让别人看到自己怒火的痕迹，妖术师的复仇就连能够“看到”的人都不再需要。  
把一切都拖入地狱，将所有的孤独和愤怒倾注。  
但是，以前，至少是芦屋道满还在的时候，他很乖巧。顶多就是在天草脑海里嘀嘀咕咕一些挑事的话语，不断诉说乱七八糟的杀戮计划，冷眼旁观天草的行动，再多再多也不过就是强上了爱德蒙，并没有造成任何实质性伤害。  
但现在他开始不安分了。  
芦屋道满的退场仿佛刺激到了这只恶灵，让它从冷眼旁观变成了正面挑战。而它的话还总是往死里戳痛处，比如“你不觉得你其实就是没有胆子去恨吗”。  
天草不觉得，但一个问题被人反复问七八十次，你还是会感觉难受的。  
尤其是那家伙还是你自己。  
天草站在黑暗里面无表情地瞪着前方，他也不知道这是什么地方，反正类似于人睡着后会在的那种纯精神空间，周围全是梦境里才会出现的碎片化场景，基本都是记忆截屏，而对方就在那些记忆之间乱跑，像极了许久前一部动漫里连通世界上所有“门”的场所。  
但是记忆不是门，它背后没有确实存在的空间，只有再也回不去的泡影。  
一幅记忆飘到他眼前，是一个纤细的少女和被她抱在怀里、紧握着她的手指的幼小男孩。少女也还稚嫩柔软，站在椅子上，睁大了眼望着窗外的世界，而那扇窗户其实一半在地下，上侧窗棂离地面不过十几厘米，但那是那时候他们能见到的仅有的自然光。  
天草几乎能猜到下一刻会出现什么。果然，画面一转，她躺在被鲜血和灰尘泥泞的地面，少年站在她身边，嘴里含着甜到发腻的糖。  
……无聊。  
不是没有感到痛苦，只是觉得对方的手法无聊透顶。痛苦，失去，抉择，他早就在自己的脑海里一次次播放这一切，一次次校验自己的抉择，但最终他所选择的依旧是这条路。  
这具身体、这个灵魂，拒绝承认用掠夺、强迫、战争与绝望去获得什么，更遑论摧毁什么。  
“是吗？”对方低笑道，“现在在纽约星发生的就不是战争了？你没亲眼见到就不算数了？那些议员就活该为时代铺路了？”  
“总比让更多的人民去铺路好。”天草的声音又轻又软，“如果必须有人被碾在车轮下，那还是选比较反人类的那一边吧。”  
“你有什么权力去做这个选择？”  
“我选择的仅仅是我个人的立场，做选择的是首席……行吧，首席副手。不过那都无所谓，拯救本来就是个傲慢的词汇。改变世界，拯救人类，既然已经这么说了，那就必然是傲慢的。”  
妖术师的身影从一段闪着白光的记忆后浮现，像一个来自过去的幽灵。他同样是金色的眼睛如同黑暗中的炬火，灼灼凝视着他。  
“可你的这份选择，要由谁来承担责任？如果战斗失败，如果新王做了错误的判断，如果人民更喜欢曾经的环境，这份责任你能承担得了么？说到底，担责的是这人类社会，每一个人——而不是你吧？”  
天草点了点头。他比妖术师想的还要平静。  
“对。我做仿佛大义凛然的选择，而担责的不是我。你是想说我伪善吧？”  
“……你不是么？”妖术师觉得自己的台词被抢了。  
“我是啊。但是伪君子总是比真小人好一点嘛……我说过，我不是圣人。凭我是当不了圣人的。无论是战斗还是政治都只能说半吊子吧？靠着一点小计俩求生，抱着不切实际的梦想，并且并没有给出真正可以应用的未来的社会模式……你想骂我就骂吧，我知道我的选择不是理智之人的选择。”他一边说一边笑，眼睛都眯起来，显出奇怪的满足，“我总是在各种事上试图理智，却又总是会夹杂任性、自以为是和冲动肆意。所以我至少清楚，这不是给理智的答卷。”  
他用食指点了点自己的太阳穴，又点点自己的心口。  
“这是给心的结论。不是我要拯救‘别人’，而是‘我’要拯救别人。是我的私心，我的欲望，不过包了天下的皮而已。”  
天草的发言好像总能模棱两可，又像是在自轻，又像是在嘲讽。批判自己的语气与决不悔改的态度本身就是对质疑者的嘲讽，你批评我还不如我自己，又怎么能撼动我？  
记忆、态度、乃至人格都是一体的，那么能够作为区分的，就只有抉择与将其实践的意志。  
……换句话说就是，只要老子自己先批斗自己，那就没人能批斗我。  
妖术师被噎了一口，心脏略痛。  
他当然知道天草这就是在嘲讽他，即使天草没那个本意。  
“没办法。”天草对他笑得春光明媚，“我对上你，99.99%能赢嘛。”  
“我知道了，刚才不想进医疗舱的不是你。”  
“能赢和想打是两码事。”天草的目光从回忆中的尸体上滑过，女子的长发落在血泥中，湿漉漉的，杂草般纠缠成一团。  
可糖依旧是甜的。  
人怎么死，糖都是甜的。  
“你要不要放我出去，或者我们好好谈谈，你到底是个什么东西？”  
人格是不像，灵魂也说不好，妖术师的存在就是个谜，还是个非缠着他不可的谜。对方的身影终于停止了移动，转为瞪视，就像看一个脑子里有坑的妖艳贱货。  
“你要不想和我谈，那就直接放我走吧。”  
“……你居然不知道我是什么东西。”对方歪歪头，落在他面前。他们一模一样的面容几乎贴在一起，带着类似的执拗和任性。  
“我该知道吗？”  
在天草的目光中，妖术师的脑袋稍微后撤，又迅速靠近——两人的额头狠狠相撞，对方似乎碍于某种理由不能给他来一刀又分外想要谋杀他，只能这样让他疼得呲牙，“呃——你——”  
光突然涌进眼帘。  
首先确认的是医疗舱的玻璃罩，半透明的玻璃后是深绿色的外套，外套上方是帽子，外套和帽子之间……  
天草的目光直直落在爱德蒙脸上。  
“唔唔唔……”他在培养液里吐了几个泡泡，看着爱德蒙脸上露出瞬间的颜艺，“唔——”  
爱德蒙看了一眼时间，抬手按下医疗舱的放液按钮，觉得天草某种意义上肯定是傻人有傻福。  
天草被他从医疗舱拎出来，包进软绵绵的被子里，再次团成一个小包子，只不过这次头发湿漉漉的，看起来特别像意外落水。他穿着衣服——爱德蒙没什么想说的，反正衣服不影响泡水，而且衣服贴在身上、半透明的布料下隐约露出肌肤颜色的感觉好得不能再好。  
“我刚才怎么了？”  
“在医疗舱里吐泡泡，顺带脑袋撞玻璃。”  
……简直是肉眼可见的蠢。天草把脸埋进包子皮，算了，在爱德蒙面前丢脸什么的，不差这一次。  
“你很害怕他么？”  
“……你能不能不要什么都猜到。”  
“因为你不主动说。”爱德蒙自动把“他必须知道”当成了已知条件，“我刑侦学是全班唯一一个满分。”  
“名侦探爱德蒙又上线了。”天草从内部抱着被子在床上滚动，从这边滚到那边，“不怕他，但是不太想见到。一方面他说的话我已经想明白了，一方面他总按着我看我的记忆。记忆在自己脑子里和被别人循环播放可是完全的两种感觉。……你日记写完了？”  
“写完了。少转移话题，你和他吵起来了？”  
“单方面虐杀算吵的话。”天草又滚了回来，爱德蒙自然地抬手扶住他，连被子一起抱进怀里。哨兵的体力使这一工作变得异常轻松，少年贴在他胸口，小声抱怨着：“总是在我耳边说一些我自己问过我自己好多次的话，就好像多问一次能改变什么似的。他是复读机器人吗？”  
爱德蒙抱着他坐在床上，有一下没一下地理他的头发。灯光将爱德蒙的影子投在天草脸上，发丝阴影的边缘显得朦胧柔软，明明是谈着好像挺严肃的话题，气氛却平淡得不可思议。  
偷闲。  
无论纽约星在做什么，无论刚刚结束什么、什么将发生，无论有什么还挡在面前，都不能阻挡这片刻的安宁静谧。  
天草不常和人抱怨什么。爱德蒙享受这种特殊对待，也享受他碎碎念时那其实并不把对方当回事的态度。这种其实根本不需要说出口的抱怨就像某种许可证的发放暗示，他走进了对方心里，最柔软最隐秘、理智无法干预的场合，被无聊与慵懒包围，并获知可以在这里筑巢。  
爱德蒙以为自己会讨厌这种柔软，但天草的柔软不可燃，像蒙在火焰上的石棉，细密地缠绕着，被灼烧，也独占着火光。  
使柔软坚定缠绕的力量和使火焰安静燃烧的力量是一种东西。会把心脏填满，用滚烫的糖烧出细密的水泡，又疼又甜，混合着过去的远行和未来的降临。  
将世界颠覆的“爱”，甚至与“喜欢”本身不同，混合着理解和包容，大部分的共通和小部分的差异，铸成仿佛惺惺相惜的友情又仿佛彼此争斗的仇敌般复杂的情感，而这所有情感融到最后，就只是“爱”。  
至于亲爱友爱情爱，随他。爱德蒙脑海里就没有过单纯甜蜜的恋爱，他喜欢复杂的感情，风花雪月的亲情、相濡以沫的仇敌、萍水相逢的知己、背道而驰的挚友，爱本身就不是那么纯粹的东西，也正因不纯粹，才有更复杂的滋味。  
“天草，”想说，却找不出词，便用目光传达，而嘴里是毫不搭界的话语，“所以你要怎么办？不可能销毁他吧，虽然你觉得没了精神兽你也能活，但说到底精神兽还活着，就别作死了。”  
天草忽然卡住了。  
“你说他是啥——？！”

瓣膜、三阶伪态、反向精神阀门、扭转界限……  
爱德蒙坐在床沿越过天草的肩膀看着一堆听都没听过的词在天草的个人终端上跳跃，平生第一次知道了坐天草的冷板凳是什么滋味。

一切都源于半个小时前，天草一脸世界观崩溃地从他怀里跳出去直接开始呼叫远在纽约星的罗马尼·阿其曼，他自然是问过他们在做什么，得到的答复非常性冷淡：“你懂现代医学吗？”  
爱德蒙不懂。他何止是不懂，对他而言伤病痛只分两种，医疗舱能治的，和医疗舱治不了的。因而天草十分平静地指了指旁边：“坐下，闭嘴。”  
这何止是性冷淡，简直如同一个被白痴学生烦到恨不得辞职的并不想认真讲课的教授，而此时这位教授忙着和自己的同僚研究足以改变人类历史进程的课题，压根没时间搭理他一个门外汉。他就看着他们的信息滚动刷屏，虽说现在语音通讯十分发达，就算不想听语音也可以十分精准地转换文字，但总有那么一些人，他们打字比说话还要快。  
天草和罗曼都是这种人，他们连输入法的自动记忆都是普通人一辈子都听不到的医学名词。  
“他是精神兽有什么奇怪的吗？”  
天草理都没理他。  
“因为他之前——”  
“爱德蒙，”天草的语气十分温柔，“五个小时后再来发表你的名侦探感言，现在我没时间理你。”  
毫不夸张地说，爱德蒙都懵了。  
那句话怎么说的，被偏爱的有恃无恐，爱德蒙有恃无恐太久，几乎没被天草说过重话，天草一和他掀桌子他差点怀疑对方的真实身份。天草倒是一点都不管他怀不怀疑，和罗曼敲屏幕键盘敲得风生水起，两个人似乎进入了苦战模式，明显爱德蒙一句话提出了什么医学难题。  
人生第一次被天草晾着不理的爱德蒙坐在床沿，怀里还抱着刚才包天草的被子，不觉得委屈，觉得有趣。  
都说男人认真的样子最帅，天草的工作状态也和正常模式截然不同。爱德蒙歪头看着他的侧脸，那双金眼睛明亮得仿佛能把整个世界装进去，这个人此时处于自己熟悉的领域，他自信、强大、有着足以淡定自若的实力——大多数人心中，这样的人有着足够的经济来源，能带来坚实的力量和安全感。  
可爱德蒙不需要别人给他安全感。他看到的只有力量，如果那刀锋对准他，也许他会更加兴奋。  
“天草，你这幅样子很漂亮。”  
“你再多嘴我就让你知道你的脑子里有更漂亮的东西。”  
“……比如？”  
“眼前的金星。”天草好像压根就没意识到他是谁，不，应该是正因知道——天草对陌生人可是彬彬有礼的。爱德蒙砸了咂嘴，用一只手撑起自己的脸，新婚妻子注视丈夫般注视着忙于学术交流的天草，直到对方的动作渐渐缓和下来。  
还真是将近五个小时。  
爱德蒙晃了晃酸痛的脖颈，好笑地看着天草仿佛突然意识到他在这里般猛地转过头。  
“……爱德蒙？”  
“嗯，我亲爱的丈夫。”  
天草一个激灵，差点把一个冗长的名词打成乱码。  
“五个小时差不多到了，考虑好如何向我解释你的所作所为了吗？”  
天草的手悬在虚拟屏幕键盘上方，嘴唇无意义地开合了好几次，才把自己的声音找回来：“我们还没领证呢。”  
“反悔了？”爱德蒙一点都不意外于他抓的重点是上一句话的。  
“不是……但是这种称呼很严肃啊，像这样随便说的话——”  
“好。”爱德蒙立刻打断了往东方裔独特介意重点歪的奇妙话题，床都上过了你和我谈这方面的矜持不奇怪吗——“因为他之前出现很明显是见过芦屋道满的精神兽后的反应，对精神兽反应最大的理当是精神兽；既然芦屋道满能有人形的精神兽，那么你的精神兽以人形出现也不奇怪，他所表现的哨兵特性也和精神兽挂钩，总之我觉得‘他是你的精神兽但是你以为他死了，那之后他就不再在你体外行动只在脑海里和你交流’合情合理，所以我猜他是你的精神兽。到你了。”  
“……主要是这边的民政体系和纽约星那边还是有所脱节，这边登记的话那边可能不会承认，而且现在我们姑且是逃犯身份……”  
爱德蒙按住天草的脑袋，来回晃了晃。  
“因为理论神经瓣膜应该已经卡死而非内卷……总之就是因为之前的医疗是完全以我的身体和精神都是非向导状态进行的，如果我还保有精神兽会出问题。”天草挣扎着试图把自己的头发从他的魔掌里拯救出来，“所以为了我的精神问题我们必须立刻更改处方，为此我们还得检验对方的身份并重新测定我的数据——爱德蒙·唐泰斯！”  
他用力抓住爱德蒙的手腕，把他的手从自己脑袋上举起，坚定地移向一边。每次爱德蒙这么揉他脑袋都让他有种他们其实是父子关系的错觉，他不接受乱伦，所以他绝不容许爱德蒙乐在其中：“你再这样我就对你动手了！”  
“来。”爱德蒙反手按在他肩上，一个用力就将他压倒在床，“动手，务必。”  
天草慢慢移开目光，叹息道：“我们不能看看星星聊聊人生理想吗？”  
爱德蒙维持着怎么看怎么暧昧的压倒姿势在他耳边呢喃道：“有更适合谈人生理想的地方。”  
天草本能地抬起头伸长脖子躲开爱德蒙的吐息，却被在脖颈上轻轻舔咬，那是不会留下痕迹的力度，却足以让他整个人发起抖来。比起激烈的性爱他对这样轻柔的撩拨更没抵抗力，连瞪人的目光都是虚软的：“我不想和你谈这方面的理想。”  
“你可以试试通过我喜欢的姿势推断我的内层人格，向导。”爱德蒙没再继续逗弄他，天草是那种非常微妙的猫科动物，偶尔看看炸毛挺有意思，适合被聚众欺负，但真被逼急了，别说天草自己，是个人都要谴责他。  
是团宠。  
为众人抱薪者，众人亦为之添柴。  
天草反而茫然地眨了眨眼，似乎不明白爱德蒙为什么会如此轻易地放过他。爱德蒙又撸了一把他的软毛：“放心，我是喜欢你，不是馋你的身子。”  
“……”天草的表情更微妙了。  
“说话。”  
“男人是要在下贱和太监中选一个的。馋就是下贱，不馋就是太监。”少年自我催眠般喃喃道，“我宁可下贱，我不太监。”  
“你这句话是我理解的那个意思……？”爱德蒙忍不住挑起眉，“直接点，你就说你还挺喜欢我馋你就完了。”  
“完全不是。”天草毫不犹豫地否定他，“是我馋你。”  
“有区别吗？”  
“区别很大。”少年抱起胳膊，又突然变成了语文老师，“因为喜欢你所以被迫接受你的性爱和喜欢和你做爱是两码事，而你还勉强有机会在下贱和太监中选一个。”

“嗯、嗯——”  
爱德蒙捂住天草的嘴强迫他发出模糊的呜咽，少年的声音和模糊的呜咽足以营造出酥软迷蒙的气氛，总是让爱德蒙觉得比他高声尖叫还性感撩人，“怎么了……我太监吗？”  
天草靠在仪器上被他后入，只能有气无力地瞪他，爱德蒙就将手掌覆上腰部脊骨处凹陷的线条，偏偏爱德蒙还提醒他：“你得测数据。”  
天草一口咬在他手上，狠狠磨着牙，愣是让爱德蒙看明白了“这种精神波动测你个猫抓板”的含义，而可怜的医疗器械忠实地给出响应：“您的基础波动过大，请进行深呼吸，调整心律和精神状态。”  
“深呼吸。”爱德蒙不懂医学，但可以用来开车的就是好医学，“乖，听话。”这么说着，他的阴茎毫不留情地挤压着腺体，少年垂下眼睫，急促地喘息着，呼吸总在一半被爱德蒙刻意打断，别说深呼吸，他几乎要缺氧了，“嗯——嗯，嗯……唔，”他舔了舔爱德蒙的手心，舌尖快速地转过一个圈，柔韧湿软的触感让爱德蒙本能地缩回手，“我不、唔，做不到……”  
爱德蒙的动作突然停下，一双眼亮得惊人：“听话。”  
天草勉强喘了几口气，用力摇摇头：“你就不能回床上——嗯，咿——你，那个——”爱德蒙手里是医疗器材常备的电极片，一些精细测试中它会放出微弱的电流，此时它们被按在绝不该出现的位置，“别弄……别乱动医疗器材呃——啊，啊……”  
“是啊，医学还是很神圣的。不提救人，乱动器材足以导致巨大事故。”爱德蒙温柔地说，“不过我相信联盟75的故障阻断装置，你也明白，它不会爆炸的，对吧？”  
“所以……”  
“有没有种在办公室挨肏的感觉，既然你有行医资格证？”  
天草的耳朵在他的注视里迅速涨红发烫，他呜咽一声，拒绝回答爱德蒙的调戏。爱德蒙手里的电极片停留在乳头处，一侧是电流刺激，一侧却是手指的按压揉弄，完全不一样的刺激带来奇妙的差异快感，皮肤变得敏感，仿佛蠢蠢欲动，“嗯……别，无关人员、哈啊、不能出现在……检测室……”  
他单手曲臂撑着器械底座，长发垂落下来，在半空摇摇晃晃，发梢扫到了地面。器械类似于一个只有一人大的小亭子，无数电极片从亭子顶端垂落，用有弹力的信号线悬挂，此时爱德蒙顺手扯出几根来故意折腾天草：“那就当我在帮你做身体检查吧。你还没有深呼吸，病人。”  
“……”明明平时容易戏精上身的是天草，此时他却不想配合爱德蒙的角色扮演，“这个世界上没有故意阻止病患测量数据的医生呃——啊，啊——”爱德蒙将电极片移到下方，贴着肚脐贴上一片，又在阴茎处徘徊，“不行——嗯——那个、电量——不能，啊，啊——爱德蒙，停手唔——”电极片擦过龟头顶端，少年几乎从地上弹起来，又被狠狠按回去，声音里带着明显的啜泣，“真的不能，唔——爱德蒙，别这样，我害怕！”  
爱德蒙的手立刻松开，电极片被收缩的弹力绳拉回原本的位置，在医疗器械的再一次提示音中，爱德蒙捞起天草，让他背靠自己坐在自己怀里，掰过他的脸吻他。少年睫羽下湿漉漉一片，身体在爱德蒙的抚摸中慢慢再次放松下来，“嗯……啊，我说停的时候就得……都说了别乱动医疗器材啊。”他的声音明显发软，“你根本不知道哪一下会出问题，人体各部位抵抗电流的限度也不一样——”  
爱德蒙用一个深顶打断了他的医疗教育：“那就换一下吧。现在是你来帮我检查了，得用身体好好感受我的情况啊，医生。”  
天草：“……不用了，绝症，等死吧。”  
“真的不再看看么？误诊要负责的，医生。”爱德蒙舔着他的脖颈，牙齿擦过喉结，满意地感觉到少年仰起脸喘息，“工作时间怎么能开小差？”  
“还不是、被你吓的，唔……”天草似乎总是更喜欢能看到他的姿势，少年几乎是贴着他的胸口来回磨蹭，“心跳太快了，绝对是绝症，别想治了。”  
爱德蒙愣了愣。  
他当然知道自己心跳快，谁这时候都该心跳快，但他好像是第一次直面这件事，“哦，我心跳快了”。  
就像有火焰在燃烧。  
和仇恨不同，却又仿佛源于同一种欲望的火焰。  
他吻对方，狠狠占有他，但好像又总缺了某种最重要的东西，在最激烈的性爱中依旧无法得到的某样事物。  
是“认知”。  
“为什么面对我心跳这么快啊？是不配合的坏病人，需要教育。”天草自顾自地把剧本转了个个，手指托住爱德蒙侧脸，指尖擦着卷发，“该怎么教育呢，竟敢爱上医生的坏病人？”  
“嗯，我爱你，你爱我么？”  
好像说过无数次有这一含义的话语，但如此直接、如此直白地交换情感是唯一一次。  
“我爱你。”毫不犹豫的回答、演练过无数次般的对话，但下一刻少年立刻把脸往自己胳膊里埋，自暴自弃地嘀咕：“你病得不轻……呃、等、等一下——？！”  
爱德蒙根本不管他说了什么，天草的脑袋差点被按在器械底座上，无需电极片接触就能运作的基本检查依旧持续提示着他降低心率，但天草只能听到自己的心跳声完全把机械声压过去；暧昧的水声和肉体撞击声，平时并不会喜欢但此时仿佛能把他整个包裹的雄性气息，爱德蒙的阴茎以可怕的频率在他体内来回翻搅，整根没入又抽出，管他是不是敏感点都被凶狠地摩擦，发热的软肉已经分不出到底是否能体会快感，只剩下脑海里的撞击声和一次次进入深处的压迫与快乐，“呃——嗯，嗯……”他发不出声音，身体抽搐着绷紧，多一点，再多一点——好像很快就只能思考这个，他喜欢对方的入侵。  
他喜欢。并不是因为喜欢对方而喜欢对方的入侵，反而好像是因为喜欢对方的入侵而更喜欢这个人。他喜欢被干到无法思考、脑海发白，那是最隐秘的欲望，却又真实到灵魂都为之颤抖，“啊……”好舒服。脖颈伸长、肩背后仰，让对方更方便地贯穿自己，身体被填满，内部热烫的感觉舒服得要命，“爱德蒙……”他不知道对方的手在哪、在刺激哪里，上半身无力地靠着对方支撑，每一次晃动都让肌肤互相摩擦，那是温暖的人的气息，让他灵魂都开始发抖。  
想要。  
“爱德蒙，”他低声在他耳边说，“我喜欢你肏我。”  
爱德蒙觉得天草今天是想让他疯掉。他拽着少年的长发后入，撞得他双腿缠在一起、脚尖勾紧、声音软得带水，却没逼出更多的话，只是一次次细细念着他的名字，就像那是太久以来唯一想要的东西。  
“天草……”  
少年短促地呜咽了一声，内壁身体内部紧紧绞着他的阴茎，那是一场根本不被容许停止的高潮，爱德蒙自己都不知道自己按着天草翻来覆去肏了多长时间，只知道最后停止时少年有气无力地给了他个白眼，直接缩在他怀里昏睡了过去。  
……想要更多。总是想要看到这个人更多的姿态、更深入的秘密，想要让对方从身体到灵魂都坦诚在自己面前，像已经忘记了如何去爱般只想着占有和压制，却又总被对方提醒，占有源于爱。  
爱德蒙坐在还在发出提示音的医疗设备变，想着只完成了一半的角色扮演，忽然有点想哭。  
他好像，直到这时候才忽然觉得，自己是个人。

有光从舷窗上方落下。  
星星点点的银色，向下与朦胧的云团汇合，变成奶油状边缘的亮斑，聚拢为贯穿视野的银色长河，又消散为无数碎片。  
“那是银河，和古地球的‘银河’是同一条。大门星和古地球在同一个星标高度与银河偏角，从这里看到的宇宙和那里几乎只差一次平移。”  
赛米拉米斯纤长的手指在玻璃上移动着。室内没有灯光，玻璃几乎没有映出她的脸，因而只能看到星光落在她的长发，让她显得如同古老传说里的精灵。天草双手按膝，初中生般坐在她身后的沙发上，用全部的肢体语言表示顺从，奈何赛米拉米斯根本不看他。  
“你觉得，把你从这流放到宇宙里……你能不能回到我们亲爱的故乡呢？”  
“故乡不一定，先祖是一定会见到了……”天草干笑着向她讨饶，“也不过就是炸了你的动力核心，自己带人偷跑去春城，再打一架嘛。”  
“只不过？！”星盗的女帝猛地转过身，高跟鞋在地板上敲出可怕的撞击声，“你个死基佬再给我说一遍？！只、不、过？！”  
天草把目光扔到舷窗外的宇宙里，不肯看几乎和他脸贴脸的赛米拉米斯。  
“……行了，”她一敲天草的额头，叹了口气，“我知道，你不想让我再和那个地方搭上关系。我就是想不通，你为什么能预测那个哨兵炸我的动力炉。”  
“因为我策反了你的二五仔嘛……”  
二五仔没别人，当然是莫西干头。爱德蒙和他们各种意义上地不熟，也就很难察觉莫西干头知道他想去炸核心后的兴高采烈，那是“谢天谢地不用我去说服你”。当然，也算某种程度上的心有灵犀，毕竟爱德蒙确实是自己主动去的。  
“天草时贞，”赛米拉米斯感慨得咬牙切齿，“你怎么不死在春城呢？”  
天草抱头投降，绝对不和她正面相争。他越是这样赛米拉米斯就越想打他，那是一种人生难得棋逢对手、对手却想回家遛狗的绝望心理，让人除了拔刀杀狗吃火锅没有任何多余的念头。  
“行了，走吧你。”她一指舱门，“慢走不送，别再搞什么小动作，我现在就返航纽约星。”

……终于要回去了啊。  
昨天被爱德蒙按着玩羞耻play、到现在还觉得全身酸疼的天草从赛米拉米斯眼前挪开，挪过走廊，挪进房门，再挪到爱德蒙的视线里，栽在床上，不想动了。  
腰疼。  
爱德蒙将视线从手里的书上移到天草脸上，大慈大悲地揉了揉他的头发，换来有气无力的一拍。  
“别——揉——”  
“我对你太粗暴了吗？”  
“爱德蒙·唐泰斯，”天草假笑着翻了个身，如同一条彻底放弃挣扎的咸鱼般肚皮朝上，两条小腿从床沿落下，“你那不叫粗暴，根本就是暴力。”  
“可是我们连角色扮演都没玩完。”  
“治不了等死吧。”  
“好吧，不好意思。”爱德蒙塞手到他身体下方，把他平举着往上拉，让他彻底陷进床褥里，“一直以来，非常感谢你。我以后会注意的。”  
天草以同样属于死鱼的目光斜了他一眼。  
“好，海螺先生。我们可以从‘讲究设定就是自寻死路’的海螺小姐式单元剧里回到现实生活了吗？这一集的标题不是‘人如果突然对谁都讲礼貌的话会很奇怪’这种东西。”  
“我真的认真想了。如果想要未来，那现在的相处模式必须改变。未来不是靠某一方的迁就和一厢情愿就能维护的东西，对吧？”  
“没有一厢情愿。”  
“我知道你没有但是——”  
“爱德蒙，我不喜欢你迁就我。”  
他在床上翻滚了一圈，把头搭在爱德蒙腿上，蜷起身子。  
“给我点我能干的事，你就负责作天作地偶尔崩一下人设，我就负责按着你，如何？”  
“……”  
“别掉进奇怪的坑里。只有存在摩擦的时候才需要‘迁就’，我没觉得你的行动和我的认知有所冲突。简单而言就是如果你不粗暴了我还会觉得少了点什么。”他在爱德蒙腿上挪了挪脑袋，那份温热的重量就稍微平移开，“爱情的平等是精神平等，我们都很满足，不是挺好的吗？”  
“……”  
“嗯？怎么了？”  
“你该泡你的医疗舱了。”爱德蒙推开他的脑袋，仿佛刚才什么都没发生般下床出门关门落锁，一串动作流畅得像机器人。  
然后抱着肩膀靠在门板上发呆。  
其实他总觉得天草最开始靠近他的时候压根就不喜欢他。可能确实因为之前实验的事对他抱有某些责任心，有在乎，但并非爱情。就像他是慢慢被吸引一样，天草也是反过来被他吸引，但他总是找不到自己吸引对方的点。  
他曾以为锋锐会吓退对方，却没想到，这正是对方注视他的理由。  
……败给他了。  
爱德蒙扶着自己的额头低笑出声，无论天草最初为何选了这样一个借口，无论最初的感情究竟与爱相差多远，这场假戏真做，套牢的绝不是爱德蒙一个人。  
真是……因为思路莫名所以让天草觉得有靠近和注视的必要？这什么鬼扯的恋爱理由。  
鬼扯，但和天草莫名的搭调。  
倒不如说，现在思考这些已经没意义了。他们就是那种处着处着自然会被对方吸引的人，灵魂太过严丝合缝，简直找不出他们两个不构建神秘关系的理由。天草说得对，精神是平等的，至于看上去是谁在照顾谁，那是别人的事，和他们两个没有任何关系。  
爱德蒙仰起头，看着走廊青黑的天花板。他听到门板另一头有轻微的响动，有人靠在另一侧，也许是和他几乎一样的姿势，背靠背、头碰头，因为对方的身高，大概会把脑袋靠在他肩上，而他靠在对方脑袋上——啊，天草。  
爱德蒙闭上眼，听到对方又离开门口，走向那台已经让他抱怨过几天、很可能还会继续抱怨下去的医疗舱。

天草不想见妖术师。  
本来就是嘛，几乎所有的问题都解决了，男人泡到手了，连政权都快打下来了，谁还要面对自己本以为死了结果变成人还和自己不对盘的精神兽啊。  
但再怎么不想见，他也得坐在漫天飞舞的记忆碎片里看着对方从天而降，黑色的长发因为惯性浮动，看上去特别像树上垂下的吊死鬼的脑袋。对方用那种他厌烦到简直不想面对的语气开口：“你来了。”  
“嗯，我知道你是啥了，换过药了，你还有什么想提醒我的吗？”  
对方在他面前坐下，抱着一侧的膝盖，和天草镜面对称。  
“我可没想过提醒你。”  
“没办法，我死了你也得死吧？……没想过就没想过吧，我就当是我自己脑补过度。”  
妖术师撇了撇嘴，看起来特别嫌弃他。  
“那么你想从我这得到什么？复仇就免了，对着世界复仇真的很中二。”  
妖术师没有指出他现在也很中二。发色和肤色都与他几乎正好相反的少年以暗沉的目光注视他的脸，露着八颗牙，笑得标准而冷漠。  
“那爱德蒙·唐泰斯呢？”  
“他又不是我的所有物，不在讨论范围。”  
“把身体借给我。我想和他说话。”  
“……”麻烦。天草真的觉得妖术师这个存在很麻烦。不仅是让他不爽这一意义上的麻烦，还是这家伙到底是他自己，总能轻易地找出最让他没办法退缩的点，再在这件事上施压。  
“怎么了？他不是你的所有物，你不能限制他和谁说话吧？”  
“但是你要的是我的身体，我有权决定借不借给你。”  
“你在害怕。怎么，你觉得我会和他更有共同话题么？”  
我怕你太中二被他锤得我都不认识。我的身体我好歹要自己珍惜一下的。天草在心里吐着槽，奈何这是他的精神世界，心里吐槽和嘴上说出没什么区别，作为精神兽的妖术师听得一清二楚：“……你借我我就告诉你我为什么还存在。”  
“因为三期瓣膜内卷……啊，大概就是因为我原本的精神兽被卷进死亡之‘井’，而那里和我这边无法产生精神共鸣，但是我及时爬到医疗板上维持了身体寿命，一般哨兵的结果是脑死亡，我这边的结果是精神兽被强行拉出来，但是因为之后我就进行了大量的器官移植，哨兵性被压得很低，你也就一直被压制在无法检测的休眠态，就被判定为死亡了。”天草别的没有，书读得特别多，关于自身特殊性的理论经验极其丰富，丰富得妖术师只能瞪他。  
“其实我觉得对实验而言你的存在很多余，本来挺完美的实验结果，因为你又得重新测数据。既不能当实验原料，又不能给我当助攻，除了吵我没什么存在意义，你到底为什么要存在啊。”  
妖术师磨了磨牙，身体前倾，重重用脑门磕上了天草的鼻梁。

被质疑为什么要存在，对精神兽而言，这绝对是耻辱。  
更耻辱的是，他悲惨地发现对方说的是对的。  
本来他想搞的事有很多，想杀人放火，想欺负芦屋道满，想勾搭爱德蒙，想用各种方式让天草和这个世界不痛快，但是说到底，他连一个完整的人格都不是。  
他不能做任何事。再怎样疯狂而毫无原则，他都无法越过天草去践行自己的意志。  
所以即使他能有那么一时半会控制身体，他也无法伤害爱德蒙或是转身去杀人。他能做到的事太过有限，而随着天草的行动，他想做的事也在越来越少。  
甚至直到现在，他望着舷窗外的宇宙，却突然不知道要做些什么。  
宇宙太大、太广阔，对一个人举起屠刀容易，对一群人结下仇怨容易，但对整个宇宙报以愤怒实在太难了。恨是一件令人疲惫的事，它要不断丢入理智和思考来维持燃烧。  
不要去想意义。不要去站在第三者的立场想几个人的行动对这无边的宇宙究竟有何价值。不要想历史究竟会选择什么，到底是复仇更好还是原谅更好。听从自己的愤怒和火焰去行动，燃烧世界，也燃烧自己。  
复仇的末路是无，就像这按在玻璃上的手，什么都不会握住。  
他盯着自己的手，玻璃特有的消雾装置使得手掌的热度没有在偏冷的玻璃上留下丝毫痕迹。那只手他十分熟悉，他应该用它握刀，而不是贴着玻璃发呆。  
……对，他得去找爱德蒙。  
就在这个念头刚刚出现的时候，另一只手按在他的手旁边，随即，一个人贴在他背后。对方轻松地按住他，从后方抱住他的身体，吻他的发顶。  
“——爱德蒙·唐泰斯？！”  
“嗯？”对方的声音类似于轻哼，“你在这……看星星？真的想看星星聊人生理想？”  
他敏感地推开对方的手，侧移开几步：“啊……嗯，你的人生理想是什么？”  
这话莫名像小学一年级的自我介绍问题，完全不该在这样的星空下出现。但另一个复仇者仰头望着远处的银河，轻飘飘地回答：“好问题。”   
“什么……？”  
“你不是想问没有具体仇恨对象的火焰要怎么办么？好问题。恨，但是无法停止，连燃烧殆尽的结局都可能没有。这个世界已经不存在仇恨的目标了，所以接下来要往哪里走？对复仇者而言，和平到底要怎样煎熬过去？”  
星辰在玻璃外安静地发光。那其实已经是太久前发出的光，经过漫长的旅途到达他们眼中，让他们和他们的眼睛产生以千万年为单位的时间差。  
有句老话叫太阳下无新鲜事。只要时间够久，每一样事物都会重复；只要空间够广，每一种可能都会上演。  
“你知道我是谁？”  
“嗯……？”他笑了。唇角只是微微勾起，看着少不经事的孩子般平静。  
“这种事别问我。你自己去找答案吧，对我而言的话……当我愤怒的时候，有人会包覆我的火焰。他不会让它熄灭，也不会让它失控。他能控制好它的燃料，给我支持也给我反对，只靠他一个人就能让我觉得和平也不算是煎熬。我以为，你比我更靠近他、更了解他。如果你相信他，那你该做的只有一件事；如果你不信，那也只有一件事。”  
那位伯爵偏过头，星光就在他眼里闪烁，他好像是包裹在深色外衣中的一团白，而白色中又裹挟着更浓重的黑。  
星辰是一致的，但人总有不同。爱德蒙和赛米拉米斯不同，天草也和爱德蒙不同。  
“唐泰斯先生，”妖术师轻声叫他，“你真的觉得他不是在做梦吗？”  
“我只会向他祈祷一件事。”爱德蒙对他露出一侧的尖牙，“在他拯救全人类的时候，把我写在拯救名单的唯一特殊页。”  
妖术师的手再次覆上玻璃，慢慢向上，抬高，将额头靠在手背上。他抿紧了唇，却又说不出什么。  
他不知道自己要做什么。折腾天草是乐趣也是惯性，眼看着一切都步上正轨，他知道自己改变什么的可能性越发渺小，却也只能继续折腾天草，而找不出其他可做的事。  
没有复仇目标的复仇鬼到底要怎么存在？  
他闭上眼，却无法给自己这个答案。

爱德蒙掏出巧克力，用牙和手配合掰断，自己当烟咬一半，另一半塞给对方。  
少年接过，在嘴里含着，不说话。  
爱德蒙就揉揉他的头发，看着他拍开自己的手。  
“不恶心了？”  
“嗯。感觉心里舒服多了。”天草回答，“无论是我还是他，大概都一样吧。”  
“那就回家吧。”他把包装纸揉成一团捏在手心，“我也觉得舒坦多了。”  
“你？”  
“就是在想，果然合适得要命，所有人都会觉得你向我妥协，其实我妥协得内裤都快掉了。”他耸耸肩，补上一句，“我甚至要向别人介绍我的向导。”  
“……这次的事——”  
“没事。”他咽下嘴里的巧克力，转身一个斜抛物线把包装纸扔进十几米外的垃圾桶，“尽管麻烦我吧。记得返回纽约星的第一件事就是麻烦我立刻和你领证，我想通了，不打算松手了。”  
“做好这辈子只有我一个哨兵的准备吧，向导先生。”

向导先生有点想哭。

恩奇都这个人，身为哨兵首席，实力是一等一的，脑壳有病也是一等一的。  
首先，他身份认知障碍。他觉得自己不是人。这个也就算了，毕竟只要他和他认知中可以使用他的吉尔伽美什相处愉快，没人会管他觉得自己是什么。但其次就很可怕了，他性别认知障碍。  
按他的说法是，他是无性的。  
所以无论他抱着天草怎么捏捏捏，都只能被算成是gay和异性间的纯纯友谊，即使旁边就有个面瘫脸的爱德蒙也不能阻止他。  
“唔唔唔——”这里要补上恩奇都的“最后”，那就是，他喜欢动物，以此可以延伸到所有毛茸茸的东西。  
天草真的很毛茸茸，这一点爱德蒙用无处次被拍开的揉毛的手亲身实践过。

“天草啊，”恩奇都一边捏他的脸一边笑吟吟开口，“在外面浪够了？”  
“似李们浪唔去的？！”天草拼命挣扎着，奈何恩奇都表面温柔文弱实际一挑十五，天草那几下根本不够他看的，“唔么有——”  
“拿我们和待客室那位做交易很爽？”待客室那位是赛米拉米斯。天草心虚，但他并不飘开目光：“唔唔唔。”  
恩奇都终于停下手，让他正常说话。  
“不这么做交易我就死了。会被塞进救生舱发送到外太空见先祖的。”虽然确实没和他们商量、确实给他们惹来了麻烦，但天草理不直气也壮，“因为是你们这样说的吧？让我流浪星际当靶子什么的，我要是随随便便就死掉的话，你们也会很为难的。”  
“别故意用翻译腔。”恩奇都戳了戳他的额头，“还只用一半。”  
天草就仗着自己脸嫩鼓起脸，装委屈。  
“……”恩奇都真的很吃这一套，他和天草的相处有点姐弟既视感，天草一装嫩他就没辙。恩奇都就像镜子，你气势汹汹战意盎然，他就毫不留情地把你打飞成卫星；你乖巧可爱毛茸茸，他就如同梦想是当动物园园长的甜美少女，除了撸毛就是轻言细语，原则那东西交给吉尔伽美什去守护就好了，恩奇都的原则就是没有敌人，只有陌生人、普通朋友和小可爱。  
以上三样他都能杀，因为吉尔伽美什不在任何一个区间。  
但现在他没有“挚友的要求”这种非杀不可的理由，只能叹口气把天草往上抱一抱，让他在自己腿上坐得更稳，全然无视旁边的爱德蒙：“别以为这样我就会放过你。你把他弄上床了吗？”  
天草：“……”  
“弄上了。”恩奇都是没有脸皮这个概念，爱德蒙是适当地可以扔一扔脸皮，“他很满意。”  
“这样？就是说全身都看过了吧，话说天草下面也是白色的吗？”  
天草从恩奇都怀里一个弹跳捂住这张令他炸毛的嘴，同时回过头极其危险地盯着爱德蒙，爱德蒙若有所思：“我觉得他的白毛是染的。”  
“爱——德——蒙——”  
“没用的，今天不会放过你。”恩奇都被捂着嘴也能精确发声，笑得天草寒毛倒树，“他会说那种话吗，‘好大被填满了’这样——”  
天草的手摸向了自己领口哨兵抑制器的开关。

足足一个小时后，这场可怕的拷问才算结束。恩奇都一边按着天草防止他把抑制器开成自爆模式一边和爱德蒙进行没脸没皮的灵魂交流，而天草的脸从一开始的红慢慢转青转白，到最后面无表情，幽幽望着他们，分明表达着要把他们扔进暗杀名单的决心，奈何两个人都没把这种绝不会实施的名单当回事，两种变态殊途同归，聊得相见恨晚。  
最后结束还是因为吉尔伽美什打开门，皱眉盯着他们：“你们在聊什么，笑成这种……”他顿了顿，因为这两个人的笑容都十分坦荡，“智商不够了吗，杂修？”  
“……”爱德蒙，“所以他是黄色的吗？”  
恩奇都居然还跟上了他的话题：“是啊，吉尔下面也是那种金——”  
“你要批文件吗恩奇都？”吉尔伽美什倒是没脸红，他歪头靠在门上，盯着自己的挚友。和挚友私下里破廉耻是一回事，拿出来和别人说是另一回事，即使是吉尔伽美什，也觉得有哪微妙地憋屈。  
……这事是不是有点不尊重人格。  
“没办法，因为刚才是在惩罚天草，一时没反应过来。”恩奇都依旧微笑着，“我可以帮忙啊，只要吉尔同意。”  
吉尔伽美什默默转过头。他不能同意，恩奇都的批文件水平幼儿园都没毕业，现在他们篡权成功，可以说联盟直跳帝国，帝国百废待兴，这时候恩奇都帮忙批文件和把人民命运喂狗没什么区别。  
“就算是惩罚也有点过分了吧……”  
天草的声音从他们中间传来，平静，但谁都能脑补出鬼一样的幽怨。  
“没关系，我刚才已经重设我的记忆模块了。我什么都不记得。”恩奇都平静地敲了敲自己的脑袋，“回见，天草。”  
天草：“……”  
他的幽怨来得快消得也快，恩奇都别的不说，嘴严，他说被重设的东西来七八十个人也问不出，刚才的事件就从侮辱人格变成了闺中密谈，反正他之前也不是没找恩奇都咨询过破廉耻的话题，权当交学费了。  
……最主要的是，恩奇都是真的在调侃，他没有正常人类的羞耻观啊。  
天草无力扶额，深知恩奇都对于人类而言的不正常程度，何况对方从他到军部开始就很照顾他，一起组织了志同道合之人把控军部改变世界，彼此都有点亲人的感觉，刚才的话题看似不该拿出来调侃，但也多少说明恩奇都接受了爱德蒙的存在。就像媳妇见婆婆，要是恩奇都对爱德蒙有意见，那他们聊的就不会是自家儿子的羞耻话题，而是拳头了。  
“那个……你们现在政治情况怎么样？”  
“嗯……挺好的吧？”恩奇都在门口停下脚步，转头问吉尔伽美什，“我觉得没什么问题，国会那帮人很顺利地稳住局势然后被我们干掉了。”  
吉尔伽美什就顺手把他往自己这边一拉：“完全没问题，所以你想干什么？”  
“领结婚证，”天草，“……用帮你们两个也顺便领一下吗？”

曾经的联盟政府多少有些松散，各个星际州之间法律之类都略有差异，经常有比较穷苦的州通过压低限速、在交界区拼命给不知道限速变低的飞船贴罚单来赚外快，秩序也就往往有那么点混乱。但新政府明显不答应，帝国政府的第一件事就十分伟大——书同文车同轨，统一度量衡，全国只需要一套法典。  
对这一政变，华夏军方的总负责人嬴政在新闻发布会上没忍住笑出了声：“欢迎前联盟现帝国加入社会主义的伟大征程，让我们携手共筑共产主义，早日实现一千两百个星际化，争取早日由社会主义高级阶段过渡到共产主义初级阶段。”  
就像过去的资本家不在乎主义只在乎生意，吉尔伽美什不在乎什么主义，只在乎可行性。他多少有点实用主义，这一点和天草一拍即合，如同两大古文明进行了史诗级会面，就差一个帝国特色的社会主义理论体系了。  
对此爱德蒙表示……爱德蒙没有表示，他只想立刻稳定政权交接，民政局恢复正常工作，然后和天草领证。大多数普通人都和爱德蒙一样没什么表示，虽然媒体让他们抵触共产主义，但在他们眼里政客也不是什么好东西，军部倒是一直是光辉磊落的形象。至于体制怎么改，大多数人既不关心也不知情，无非换了一批巧舌如簧的人，他们只关心手里到底能拿到什么。  
他们拿到的很多，比如一直以来行使国内保护政策和非完全自由市场的华夏第一次派来了使节团，和他们签署社会主义盟友的订单。成批的产品在两个势力间伴随着金钱流动，这毫无疑问给了刚起步的帝国一剂强心剂。嬴政和吉尔伽美什两个暴力强权统治者连同真正的暴力头子赛米拉米斯进行了亲切友好的三方会谈，以帝国华夏和平相处为核心、坑另外两个星际组织为半径画圆，进行了真正的阴谋论，末了嬴政一脸深意地总结：“古地球在华夏的势力范围，曾经中国的首都还在，天安门城楼上下半句话还挂着。”  
——世界人民大团结万岁。  
这句话，曾经被质疑，被嘲笑，被大半个世界视为无意义的话语，他们不信，但历史终会证明。  
不是天草引导了时代，不是吉尔伽美什开创了时代，而是到了今天，他们都明白，资本无法组成强有力的政府、无法组成带世界向上的力量。也许没有他们，矛盾再积累几百年也会激化为革命；但有他们，所以浪潮稍微提前了一些。  
“所以说，向导果然只能引领‘个人’，”天草把手里的证书翻了个面，又翻回去，“仔细想想的话我除了找到他们也没干什么……虽然好像我干了很多东西，但最终还是联盟政府引起了众怒嘛。一个政府倒台，群众话都不说一句，这就是该改朝换代了。”  
爱德蒙看了一眼在刚恢复工作的纽约星民政局门口帮忙维持秩序的远坂凛和梅林，又看看队伍里在之前的政变中以慈善企业家的形象引导群众态度的贞德和被她拉着、满脸不情愿的白发少女，还有许多他可能不认识、但一定在他们没看到的地方发挥过作用的人，没有评价天草的话。他不关心，也不了解，但既然天草这么说了，那就是吧。  
这场浪潮和他们本身无关。他知道这里一定有牺牲、有变化，比如抬起眼已经看不到国会大厦的楼体；但远处如同头盔的新世贸大厦依旧在，依旧灯火辉煌；他们只是去宇宙中转了一圈，但这个世界并没有停止脚步。  
没参与太多，但感觉还不错。  
“爱德蒙，”他们坐在天还没亮就开始工作、预计在接下来几天里超负荷工作解决积压问题的民政局对面的街边长凳上，远处的东方刚刚露出一点白色，“其实我也不知道会发生什么。华夏到底是不是更喜欢半吊子的联盟，联盟的情况是否能推行强权集中政治，我们是否能找到合适的路……一切都还是未知数。”  
“但是我真的觉得，事情是在变好的。”  
晨光将他的侧脸勾出一个微白的轮廓，像艺术摄像的光影效果。  
“我想我在往我想要的那个世界走，虽然我能做到的事有限，但我确实可以去做。有值得我活下去的东西，有必须继续努力的目标，我感觉……很幸运。”  
“只幸运在一个地方吧。”爱德蒙从他手里抽出那本证书，检查证书上的照片。他还是觉得自己的照片丑得令人发指。  
“……？遇到你吗？”  
“不。幸运在你行动的时候没有一时脑袋卡壳，选择孤军奋战。”爱德蒙盯着自己的照片，强忍住把它抠下来换一张的欲望，“你是半个理想主义者，但你和更多的疯子走在了一起。没有试图自己谋划全局，也就自然有了更高的容错率。”  
“……你怎么说得好像我谋划全局就会被天降主角砍死一样。”  
“没准呢？”爱德蒙的手指在照片上刮了刮，一闭眼，把证书扔回给天草，“不过我确定，我也有一件事挺幸运的。”  
“啊？”天草手忙脚乱地接好证书，“你别乱扔啊不是你自己先说的要领证吗——”  
“你那天出现在我面前的时候，”爱德蒙轻声道，“我没有拒绝你。”  
太阳升起来了。空气中被机械控制的水汽将晨光变成浅淡的虹，那辉芒照射于天空大地，将楼宇与地平线切割为光影的轮廓。澄空压着尚且藏于阴影的建筑，分界线的颜色是明朗的白金。那白金流过天空，流过楼顶与边角，流过苏醒的大地和早起的人们，一直流到他们脸上，照亮两个人的面容。  
爱德蒙拉过天草的手，像高中生一般放在两人中间，手下压着结婚证。  
阳光中的金色逐渐被白色取代，它在上升，一刻也不停歇。  
天草转头望着他，根本不需要开口，他探过身，吻上对方。  
阳光在他们之间洒过，带着这一天中全新的温暖与活力。  
“要是不能领导时代，那就领导我吧？”好一会，他贴着对方的唇开口，每一个字都像在咬对方的唇瓣。  
“……我迟早要和恩奇都先生吐槽你三天三夜。”  
天草想缩回去，但没关系，拥吻的人不止他们。他们并不是特殊的。现在不是，以后也许也不是，在名为历史的潮流中，他们也许什么都不会留下。  
“不会有人注意的。你不是也说过吗，我们和所有人一样，是只知道一言半语的旁观者。他们为什么要注意和自己一样的人呢？”  
少年闭了闭眼，再次靠近他，快速地吻了他的脸。  
“只是坐享其成的家伙闭嘴吧。……可以啊，但是你像听话的样子？”  
“哨兵不听话不是向导的责任么？”贴得如此之近，近到爱德蒙挑眉的动作都让天草腾地弹回原位，“我的向导甚至戴着哨兵抑制器……”  
“那个本来是为了压着妖术师的——你别在这时候扯话题——啊，”天草猛地站起身，“我回去了，你要在这么多人面前犯傻你就自己继续。”  
结婚证拿得挺紧啊。爱德蒙没有拆穿他，耸耸肩，跟上了他的脚步。  
太阳终于升到足以照出清晰人影的高度，他们的影子也就并在一起，一个贴着一个，到最后慢慢变得毫无缝隙，像一场故事的句点，也像另一些东西的开始。  
比如。  
“我们找个时间把角色扮演演完？”  
“……治不了，等死吧，告辞！”


End file.
